


Kissed You Goodnight

by Bullet_Sangwich



Series: Kissed You Goodnight [1]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 12:58:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bullet_Sangwich/pseuds/Bullet_Sangwich
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bolin finally gets the opportunity to tell Korra how he feels, but will she feel the same way?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissed You Goodnight

"Whew. I got this.," says an exhausted but excited Bolin. "I hope."

Bolin decided that he was going to call Korra over to his room tonight and hopefully get to tell her how he felt. He had been practicing all day on what to say and how to act. He even snuck off the island to get her favorite water tribe noodles. He wanted everything to go smoothly. This was his chance, and if he ruined it, he would never be able to forgive himself.

He heard a knock at the door and opened it, slightly panicking. The split second the door opened, he caught a glimpse of her bright blue eyes. He lost himself in them, and couldn't bring himself to look away. She just looked amazing all over; her long, beautiful dark hair, her beautiful azure eyes, her amazing smile... "Bo... Bo!," Korra shouted, trying to get Bolin's attention. "I'm here, what's up?" "Oh, you know, nothing."

_Nothing? You fucking idiot!_

"Err, I mean, I just wanted to hang out. I picked up your favorite noodles!" "Oh Bolin, you're such a sweetheart! I really appreciate it." Bolin looked at her almost childish excitement. Just one of the many things he loved about her. He was just worried that the excitement would turn to horror, or worse, rejection, if he told her how much he liked her. No. Not liked. Loved.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind me asking, but where's Mako?" "Mako?" He started to freak out, wondering if the only reason Korra agreed to come over was to see Mako. "Oh... he isn't here tonight. He and Asami are on a date and it might run pretty late." "Oh, ok, whatever." Korra said nonchalantly, then went back to munching on her noodles. On the inside, Bolin was definitely worrying.

_Oh spirits! Why did she ask? Am I wasting my time?! I'm such an ass!_

"Hey, are you alright? I didn't mean to ask, I just wanted to make sure he wasn't going to be here." Bolin was confused by her statement. He knew that they liked each other, but why is she making sure he isn't going to be here? Nonetheless, he needed to focus on his real mission. He walked over to the radio to turn on some music. After a few minutes of passive chatting, the radio changed to the soap operas.

 _Shit! I forgot those were on tonight_!

As he got up to change the station, Korra stopped him. "Don't! I want to listen, I love those sappy dramas." "You? You like those?" Bolin asked, hoping that he wouldn't have to change it. Truth be told, he loved them too. Not only that, but he was dying to find a different reason to keep it on. "Yeah. Let's sit and listen, hmm?" Bolin's heart skipped at the thought of sitting next to her, sharing his opinions about the characters of the radio show. The feel of her skin, almost touching his.. The heat coming off her body... The view of her magnificent body laying against him on the couch. That's when he realized, _Oh dear spirits, she's laying on me._

 

_Do.. Do I hold her? Do I put my arm around her? Sorry for scolding you earlier, Bolin, but this, right here, is do or die. So don't die!_

He casually put his arm around her shoulders. Korra didn't seem to mind much, she bumped his arm off her shoulder so it would gently fall onto her waist. They both felt more comfortable like that. Korra placed her hand on his chest and laid her head on his shoulders. She started to fade away, resting on Bolin.

"Korra? Hey... this silly soap opera has got me thinking about.. well.. about.." The words were coming out of his mouth faster than he wanted them to and before he could even stop, "...I love you Korra. With all my heart and soul, I.." She was asleep.

_How could I have let that happen? My one chance, and I screwed up! Great job Bolin.._

Figuring he had no choice, he gently nudged her awake. "Korra? Hey, you fell asleep. I'll walk you back to your room, if you want." "Huh? Oh.. yeah, that would be nice, thanks Bolin." She was a bit distorted, but knew that she fell asleep and she felt really bad about it. At least letting him walk her back would be able to help her apologize for falling asleep. On their walk, Bolin felt really awful. He didn't want to show it physically, but his emerald green eyes said it all.

_I thought I was afraid of rejection. I thought she was going to tell me to jog on and go right along flirting with Mako. But instead, I confessed to her, and she was asleep. She didn't even hear me._

At the door of her room, Korra spoke first. "I'm really sorry for falling asleep, Bolin. I guess I didn't realize how tired I was from airbending practice today." "Oh, no Korra, it's ok. I can understand why you're tired, you always try so hard at airbending. It's kinda really admirable." He meant that one, he really loved her drive to do things, the amount of determination and persistance she has. Korra smiled shyly, looking down and feeling the slight burning of her cheeks as they turned into a pink blush. "Thanks Bolin. That's really... sweet." It was Bolin's turn to blush.

 _Well played, Bolin. You earned a second chance. Go for it_.

"Uh, Korra?"

"Yes, Bolin?" He practically melted at the sound of his name rolling off the sweet tongue of the girl he sought to make his own.

"Korra, I..." He was interrupted by a loud yawn from Korra. "Sorry Bo, I need some sleep. Wanna talk tomorrow?"

_Tomorrow... But.. it has to be today... I planned it for today..._

"Oh, yeah, sure.. Tomorrow should be fine..." Korra could sense that he had something to say, but couldn't quite make out what it could be. "Well, goodnight Bolin. I'll see you tomorrow."

 _Yeah.. tomorrow_.

He turned around to walk away, giving one last glance at her sheer beauty before she shut her door.

Korra opened her door, just slightly enough to watch Bolin. She felt awful, but didn't know how to say sorry to Bolin without him just shaking it off again. She was lost in her thoughts until she looked back up and saw Bolin walking back to her door as if he was determined to say what was on his mind. Bolin was walking away, his head down, feeling defeated and like he would never get his point out.

When will I ever get to tell her? I am in love with her and she will never be able to know it. I already missed my chance and I'm too much of a chicken shit to try again. She's probably already in her bed, sleeping like the angel she is. No. NO! I am going back there right now to tell her!

He turned almost immediately and marched himself to her door. He had the most determined look that Korra had ever seen. She almost didn't know how to act. He got to her door and was just about to knock when she opened it, staring into his amazingly green eyes. He looked at her and could feel the words about to flow out of his mouth, but this time, he knew what he really wanted to say and knew that he had control. "Korra, I am in love with you. I have been since I spotted you that first day in the gym. My passion and feelings for you have never faltered. I love you with my heart and soul." Bolin was glad to have finally gotten that out of his system.

Well, at least he was until he saw Korra just standing there, in all of her beauty, but with no words.

Instead, she looked deeply into his eyes, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him in to a kiss. He was so happy that he picked her up by the waist and spun her around to his heart's content. He couldn't believe that SHE was kissing HIM! As much as he didn't want her to, she pulled away. "I know, Bolin," she said with a smirk, "I heard you the first time." Bolin gave her his cheesiest grin and went back in for another kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally on my Korra fanfic blog, ssborra-fics, but now that I finally have an AO3 account, I can post it here!


End file.
